Five Nights At The FNAF Fanon Wiki 3
39 years later after the incident of 83', a man finds 2 abandoned suits, named "Dove" and "Balloon Boy", however Balloon Boy was caught in a fire, given this devilish look, making his nickname "Demonic Balloon Boy", A.K.A DBB. This man set up a place, having a team of workers build a horror attraction, However, the next day, the man who set up the place presumably murdered his workers, and the animatronics were left to rot, until you, Mary Canver, arrive at the abandoned place, and decide to look around. Description In this game, you play as teenage girl Mary Canver, who arrives at an abandoned, presumably horror attraction, and decide to look around the place. However, you soon hear something walking around in the place, and decide to run towards it, only to find two suits walking towards you, you run away, and accidentally drop your phone, you decide to hide in a room with only 1 door, and an open vent to your right. Now it was time to survive. There are 2 animatronic hunting you down, Dove and DBB, these animatronics both have different ways of playing, and can sometimes switch up which places to go to, making it a tricky game, and you will have hallucinations that hinder your ability to survive, such as a hallucination slowing the speed you look around, a hallucination making your camera shaky, a hallucination making the animatronics footsteps quiet, a hallucination disabling your cameras shortly, etc. so it makes for a very challenging game, most people will need to have skill and know what the animatronic characters do and their strategys to survive. Most people who played the demo said that Dove and DBB have extremely intelligent AI, and predict your every move, this is indeed true, which means beating this game will be very tough for average players, you will have to try again and again if you want to beat night 5. Mechanics Door You have a door to your left, that you can close, but you have to hold the button because the door is broken, and while you're holding it, an animatronic could get to you through the vents, so be careful, the door is used to block animatronics from getting into the room. Vent There is a vent where animatronics can come through, so you have to scare them away by flashing your light at them. Cameras Cameras are a recurring feature in the games, and is still in this one, use the cameras to check on the animatronics, careful though, if you stare at an animatronic too long, they may smash the camera, and make it temporarily disabled for 1 hour in-game time. Hiding If all else fails, and an animatronic or both of them are going to get into your office, hide under the table, and you have only a 50% chance of not being seen, be careful, that other 50% is you getting killed by the animatronics. Hallucinations Hallucinations are very important in this game, and have a whole section of their own since there is so many, hallucinations will effect your gameplay entirely by hindering your ability to survive. Animatronics Dove Dove is the hardest animatronic, he only activates on night 2, but is sneaky, fast, and intelligent, but rarely changes his routes, although if you don't keep your eyes peeled, you may not even see him for the entire night until its too late and he's in your office, he gets even harder as the nights progress, so it will not be an easy challenge to reach 6 AM when he is lurking the halls of the place, he also comes through the vents and the doors. Demonic Balloon Boy DBB is a tricky one, he always shuffles his route to the office, so you can never predict where he goes, he can appear in any room, at any time, practically teleporting to places sometimes, he also most of the time goes through the vents, although he does come through the door sometimes, he is a bit slower than Dove, and not as sneaky and doesen't hide in the cameras, but you can never predict where he will go, which means you're not gonna have fun trying to keep track of this guy. Hallucinatons (WORK IN PROGRESS) Flashing Images Sometimes flashing images of the original 4 characters, Springy, Ferry, Bolt, and Blacky will flash on the screen with endoskeleton eyes, and various messages like "DON'T YOU REMEMBER" "WE'RE COMING BACK" and "IT'S US" may appear, these images will make your character paranoid that there's more than two, making her hear fake footsteps sometimes, when in reality no-one moved. The game is still a work in progress, so all the hallucinations are not here yet. Trivia * The creator of this game didn't actually know whether or not to make it, but most people said he should. * The incident of 83' was actually never talked about in the games, making it odd to appear here. * The creator of the game surprisingly announced the game was going to be made on 1/3/2016 in his time, which is today in some cases. Category:Games